


Changes His Coat, Not His Disposition

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, Empires
Genre: M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean blinks, because there's a motherfucking wolf sitting where Tom just was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes His Coat, Not His Disposition

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for an [](http://anon-lovefest.livejournal.com/profile)[**anon_lovefest**](http://anon-lovefest.livejournal.com/) [prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/anon_lovefest/46903.html?thread=8049207#t8049207). Edited slightly to fix an inconsistency.

Sean blinks, because there's a motherfucking wolf sitting where Tom just was. Sean passes the joint to Ryan and thinks maybe it's time for him to stop smoking up quite so much.

*

The next time it happens, it's just Sean and Tom in the apartment and the heater fucking _sucks_ and Sean's bitching about it while he drags another blanket out of his room so he can sit on the couch without freezing. When he comes back, instead of Tom there's a wolf under the blankets. A normal person would freak out, but Sean just blinks, and when it's still there when he opens his eyes again, he sighs.

"Jesus Christ, Tom, you could have told me about this." He eyes Tom, wondering how likely Tom is to take a swipe at him, before he tugs the blankets out from around Tom. It's a lot warmer with Tom like this, curled up on the couch next to him with his head in Sean's lap, both of them under the blankets and Sean's hand scratching through Tom's fur.

*

"Does this mean I can smoke up again?" Sean asks the next morning. The heater still fucking sucks, but he just got out of the shower and layered so it's bearable for the moment.

"Yeah, I guess," Tom says. Then he pauses and says, "Not so much that it fucks up your voice."

"No shit." Sean makes the coffee. "So you're what, a shapeshifter?"

"Werewolf."

"It wasn't even the full moon."

Tom shrugs. "Doesn't work that way."

While Sean's watching, Tom melts away to be replaced by the wolf. He stares at Sean in the same unblinking way he does when he's human.

Sean puts his coffee cup on the counter and crouches down to Tom's level. "Huh. Do you think Max would let me put you howling on the album?"

Tom goes back to being Tom the way Sean mostly knows him. "Probably not."

Sean stands up again. "You're probably right. We'll have to get this into it some other way."

*

It's not getting any warmer, not yet, but Sean's stopped waking up to find Tom taking pictures of him in his sleep and started waking up to find Tom the wolf shivering against his side on top of the blankets.

"You're an idiot," Sean says the fourth or fifth time it happens.

Tom half-wakes and whines in the back of his throat.

"If you'd just come to bed with me in the first place, you could share the blankets."

*

Tom starts coming to bed with him, sometimes human, sometimes wolf. Sean stops cursing the heater and learns not to jump when Tom licks his neck, sometimes human, sometimes wolf.


End file.
